So what would an angel say (The devil wants to know)
by My one true love
Summary: Bellamy won't have sex with Clarke while they are at the Griffin's country home for Abby and Marcus's wedding, because she is too loud. Clarke convinces him that she can be quiet.


It was early April and the weather was perfect, the Virginia country air easy to breathe. Clarke smiled at Abby across the lawn. They were finally doing it, after 5 years of dating, her mom and Marcus were getting married. She had no idea what had taken them so long to get to this point, but it was great to see her mom happy.

"Clarke." Bellamy tugged on her hand, drawing her attention away from Abby and to him. "I asked if you wanted another drink?"

Clarke smiled at him. "Yes, please. Nothing too strong."

Bellamy leaned over to kiss her lightly. "Of course not, princess. Don't want you to get wasted this early in the day."

Clarke playfully swatted at him as he laughed before heading off to get their drinks. She and Bellamy had been together for just about as long as her mom and Marcus. She and Abby had moved to Arkadia the summer before her junior year when she was 16. Marcus Kane was their next door neighbor and guardian to Octavia and Bellamy Blake. Well, he was Octavia's guardian and had been Bellamy's until he turned 18. Octavia was a year younger than her and they became fast friends. Bellamy had been away at college, but came home a few weeks after they had moved in. He was abrasive and argumentative, but at 21 he had been hot as sin.

Bellamy and Clarke had not been as quick to be friends as she and Octavia, but were forced together when Abby and Marcus began dating. Octavia loved it, Bellamy not so much. He would later tell Clarke that it was because she was so young and he was way too attracted to her. Towards the end of summer they'd had another stupid argument about something that neither of them could remember now and it had ended with them kissing.

They'd spent the last two weeks of summer inseparable and while Abby wasn't too keen on her dating someone so much older, she held her tongue. Now it was five years later and they were still going strong. Bellamy graduated with a dual major in History and Education the same year that she graduated high school. Which was lucky seeing as her high school was where he had planned to teach. While she went off to university he had spent a year doing student teaching. He had been lucky enough to find a job in the same town as the university that she attended and now taught high school students about his greatest passion - history- while she was finishing up her degree in Art History.

Clarke knew that her mom did not really approve of her choosing to go with Art History, but she'd just finished a summer internship at a museum and had adored it. They had already told her that once she completed college, there was a job there waiting for her. It allowed her time for her passion, which was art. She got to be surrounded by it all the time and still had time to make her own. It had been a fight at first, because Abby had wanted her to go pre-med, to be a doctor like her, but Bellamy and Marcus had both helped Clarke explain to Abby why this wasn't what she wanted.

So now here they stood during a week long event at the Griffin country home for Marcus and Abby's wedding and it was a bit much. Clarke didn't much care for being around her mom's rich friends whose favorite hobbies were back-stabbing, gossiping, and being condescending. On the upside her friends, who her mom and Marcus had brought into the fold and made them family, were also there. So as long as Clarke avoided the old biddies they might be able to have a halfway decent time.

Clarke glanced over to where Bellamy had walked off to and saw that their friends had finally arrived. She grinned as she hurried over, throwing her arms around Octavia.

"Clarke!" Octavia squealed as she hugged her tight. "Thank God. There is no way that I could deal with these people without my best bitches."

Clarke laughed as she pulled away and was pulled into another hug, this one by Raven Reyes. "You guys didn't tell me that it was going to be so stuffy." Raven rolled her eyes as she released Clarke.

"Riight, Raven. I mean, you've met my mom, right?"

"Uhh yeah, Clarke. Me and your moms? Totally besties."

And as if to prove the point she heard Abby squeal, coming over to sweep Raven into a hug. "I'm so glad you guys made it." She then turned to sweep Octavia into a hug as well. When she pulled back she took in the whole group and smiled. "So all of my children have arrived now!"

"You mean our children?" Marcus laughed as he slid his arm around Abby's waist. "I'm glad you made it safely. Now run. Don't hang out with these people. If it wasn't for Abby's mom I'd join you."

Abby smiled as she kissed her soon to be husband. "Wise move, Marcus. But really, you guys should head back to the house." She turned to Clarke. "Make sure that everyone gets set up in their rooms and then why don't you head out to the pool house? I may have stocked it for you guys."

"And this is why you're the best, Abby." Bellamy kissed her cheek before grabbing Clarke's hand. "Let's go before your grandmother realizes that we're leaving."

Clarke giggled as she and Bellamy led their friends back to the house. While Abby and Marcus might make jokes about their friends being their kids, it wasn't far from the truth. They'd been to the house with the family on numerous occasions and the only people staying at the house besides them was Abby's mom and Marcus's mom. They were truly a part of the family.

Luckily the house was big enough for them all and Clarke found it funny that her mom wanted her to show them to their rooms. They stayed in the same rooms every time they were here.

* * *

Clarke loved their country house. It had everything that they needed while they were on vacation and that included enough room for all of her friends. The house was a huge two story Victorian with a full basement. The basement had two bedrooms which Jasper and Monty always claimed. Now they were joined by their girlfriends Harper and Maya. Also in the basement was a gym, a theatre, a steam room, and a huge game room that had a pool table, a fully stocked bar, multiple video game consoles, foosball, and even darts. Clarke was pretty sure that the video games were the initial reason why Monty and Jasper chose to room downstairs.

The first floor of the house was dominated by the master suite which took up half of the floor. There was one additional bedroom that was going to be used by Marcus's mom. There was an enormous kitchen with every up to date appliance even though neither Griffin woman cooked. There was a beautiful breakfast nook that overlooked the pool, a formal dining room, and a living room with the best fire place.

The third floor was where most of their friends stayed. Clarke and Bellamy always claimed the second master suite, which was much smaller than the one on the first floor. It was the room that was closest to the in laws suite that her grandmother was staying in. Miller's room, that he now shared with Jackson, was to the right of theirs. Octavia, with Lincoln, to the right of his and the last room was for Raven and now Murphy.

They made sure that everyone's stuff made it to their rooms before changing into their swimsuits and heading to the pool. Clarke's dad, whose family the house had passed down through, had been the one to install the pool and pool house. He'd spared no expense and possibly even going a little overboard. The pool had a waterfall and a slide. On one side there was stone that built up a little rock wall to make it private, which is how they hid from the party. It was extravagant, but Clarke knew that her dad had done it when they found out Abby was pregnant and it had been the first gift her father had ever given her. She loved the pool, especially once Abby had added the two large hot tubs.

Jasper was already behind the bar that sat just inside the pool house. It never failed that Jasper ended up being their bartender, which wasn't always a good idea seeing as he liked to make drinks strong and the more that he had to drink, the stronger the drinks got. Clarke knew that she would have to keep an eye on him to be sure that no one got too drunk that night. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was just after 2. Abby had excused them from the wedding activities for the day, but they would all be expected to make it to dinner that night. What Clarke hadn't told Abby is that she, Raven, and Octavia had planned a girls night in type bachlorette party for that night. Tomorrow they would spend the morning with the girls being pampered at the spa in town. Then they had the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. The following day was the actual wedding so they'd spend the day getting ready before the early afternoon wedding.

"Clarke, stop worrying so much. Just relax." Octavia laughed as she slid a drink into her hand. "Drink a little. Have some fun. I have an alarm on my phone for all of the events. As I'm sure you, Bellamy, and Raven also have."

Clarke laughed, because Octavia knew them so well. She sighed before taking a drink, choosing a lounge chair near the pool. Bellamy slid into the chair behind her, pulling her against his chest. It took two full drinks before she started to relax, and allowed the stress of her mother's wedding to be forgotten, enjoying her friends.

They made it to dinner with no problems, although none of them were entirely sober. Clarke had to hold onto Bellamy to stay up and she was definitely having a problem with giggling. Her hand kept sliding up Bellamy's leg under the table and he kept having to remove it.

"Clarke, knock it off," he hissed into her ear.

Clarke turned to him, a pout on her face. "Why? I'm just trying to have fun. You wouldn't let me have fun with you in the pool house or in the room before dinner. I'm horny."

Bellamy's face flushed and he was thankful that at least she had managed to say it quietly. Although with the way that Raven's shoulders were shaking, he was pretty sure that she had still heard. "I understand, princess… how about we wait until later?"

Clarke continued to pout, but turned back to her food. Abby drew her into conversation and Bellamy sighed in relief when he realized that she was going to leave it alone. At least for now.

Once dinner was over the girls stole Abby away, dragging her to the pool house. They had Magic Mike going on the TV as they drank their sex on the beaches out of their penis cups. They managed to get Abby drunk, but in bed before 10. Abby was almost as much fun as Clarke when she was drunk. She danced with the girls on the pool table, hollered at Channing Tatum, and jumped into the pool with them.

Raven, Octavia, and Clarke were holding onto each other as they climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor. They dropped Raven off at her room and then Octavia at hers before Clarke staggered to her own. She flung the door open, giggling when it hit the wall. "Oops."

Bellamy shot up in the bed, shaking his head as he pulled on his glasses. "Jesus...how smashed are you?"

Clarke carefully shut the door behind her and was already shedding clothes before she even turned around. By the time that she made it to the bed, all she had left were her panties. "Just smashed enough…"

Clarke climbed up onto the bed, straddling Bellamy's lap as her lips crashed down on his. Bellamy's lips moved for a millisecond before he was pushing her back with a groan. "C'mon, Clarke. You're too drunk for this and you have to be up early in the morning." He removed her from his lap, laying her back onto the bed before covering her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, princess. I love you." Then he rolled over and within seconds was sleeping.

Clarke laid there for a few moments wondering what in the world had just happened. Bellamy knew that she got especially horny when drinking and that had never stopped them from having sex before. What the hell was he talking about? Clarke shrugged to herself. He did have a point that she did have to be up early and she was definitely going to have a hangover. So, maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea. With that thought trailing out of her mind she felt herself slip into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Clarke woke with a pounding head and she groaned as she buried her head under the covers.

"There she is…" Bellamy's voice was amused.

Clarke slowly lifted the covers so that she could see Bellamy standing beside the bed, a glass of water and aspirin in his hand. "God, I knew there was a reason I loved you." Clarke sat up slowly, letting the blanket drop. When Bellamy's eyes widened, she glanced down and remembered that she'd come to bed mostly naked last night. "Oh calm down, Bell. It's not like you haven't seen it before." She took the glass and the pills from him, making sure to drink the whole glass.

Bellamy shook his head as he sat on the bed next to her. "Your mom is already up and about. She doesn't seem to have a hangover."

"Of course not." Clarke sighed as she handed the empty glass back to Bellamy before pushing herself against his back. "Think I have time to distract you for a little while?"

Bellamy coughed as he shot up out of the bed. "Ummm, no. Definitely not. Everyone else is already awake. You should shower." He headed towards the door, keeping his eyes anywhere but on her. "I'm going to go downstairs and help with breakfast."

Clarke rolled her eyes. She had no idea what the hell was going on with Bellamy. She didn't think that she'd done anything to make him mad. It's not like he got mad at her very often. She did have a lot to drink the day before, but it was her mom's wedding. She was pretty sure that was allowed. Eh, whatever it was she could deal with it later. She needed to shower and get ready so that they could go to the spa. A day of pampering was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Clarke made a point of not drinking too much while they were at the spa or at the rehearsal dinner. This was important to her mom and she wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly. Not to mention, she still wasn't sure what was going on with Bellamy.

The plan for the night was to head to bed early, but at 9 Clarke wasn't tired yet and she dragged Bellamy out to the pool with her. She made them both some drinks and they got into the hot tub. It was a nice way to end the day before the stress of the wedding started.

She sighed as she finished her drink and looked up to see Bellamy watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "You just look like that day at the spa did you good."

"Mmmm, it did…" Clarke's eyes lowered as her foot slid up Bellamy's leg.

"Clarke!" Bellamy stood up, pushing her foot off of him. "Knock it off."

Clarke's eyes were wide as she watched him climb out of the hot tub. "Bell… are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

Bellamy spun around, his face dropping as he sighed. He climbed back down into the hot tub and pulled her to him. "No, Clarke. I'm not mad at you." He paused as he pulled back. "But we can't have sex while we're here."

"Why not?"

"Princess, you're…not exactly quiet." Bellamy looked embarrassed.

"Well, neither is Octavia or Raven, what does that have to do with-" she broke off. "Ohhh… okay." She frowned. "I can be quiet, if I need to."

Bellamy laughed. "No, no you can't."

"Bellamy Blake! If I say that I can be quiet, I can be quiet. I am not going to go the entire trip without having sex with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" Clarke huffed as she climbed out of the pool, wrapping a towel around herself as she stomped back towards the house.

What the hell was wrong with him? Telling her what she could and couldn't do? Not having sex with her, because she's too loud. She knew that she was probably getting angrier about this than she should, but it pissed her off.

"Clarke…"

Clarke ignored him as he called after her, heading straight to their room and barely keeping herself from slamming the door. She threw the towel on the floor, mumbling to herself as she looked for her pajamas.

The door opened just a few minutes later and Bellamy stuck his head in. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!" Clarke turned to glare at him. "You're being dumb." She turned back and finally finding her pajamas, pulled them from the drawer. She started to head towards the bathroom, but was stopped by Bellamy's hand on her arm.

Bellamy's grip was firm as he pulled her to him, her body flush against his. He spun to push her up against the door, his lips bruising as they crashed down on hers. She froze for just a moment before her hands were around his neck, fingers wrapped in his hair as she opened her mouth to him.

Bellamy's hand slid down until they reached the ties of her bottoms and with a quick tug they were falling to the floor. He broke away, breathing heavily as he met her eyes. "You have to be quiet."

Clarke nodded, a smile on her face as he leaned towards her again. His lips set fire to her neck as he nipped at her throat, alternating between small bites and long kisses. Clarke reached behind and started to untie her top, but Bellamy stopped her.

He slowly untied it as his lips crashed down onto hers before letting the top fall to the ground.

"Damn princess…" He pushed her more firmly against the wall, hands running up her sides before coming up to cup her breasts.

Clarke moaned into his mouth as his fingers moved across her nipples and her hips jerked against his.

"Uh uh uh, princess… I told you to be quiet." Bellamy's lips brushed against her ear before he slid down her body, hands brushing against her hips. "If you can't be quiet, I'll have to stop."

Clarke nodded as her fingers slipped into his hair. Her head fell back when his tongue flicked across her clit and she bit her lip to keep from moaning again.

Bellamy ran his tongue slowly up her center before flicking it over her clit again. He moved his right hand down and slid a finger inside as his left hand slid up to play with her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

He slipped a second finger into her as his eyes rolled up to see her biting down onto her own hand. He laughed against her, causing her to glare down at him. He began moving his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace, his tongue keeping up the same pace. In less than a minute she was bucking against him, still biting on her hand.

Bellamy twisted his fingers slightly until he felt that sponge like area inside of her, making sure to brush his fingertips over it with each thrust while he sucked her clit into his mouth. Then she was falling apart, clenching around his fingers. He pulled them out quickly, sliding his tongue inside and lapping up her juices.

Once she was done, collapsing against the door, he pulled away and kissed his way up her body until his lips were barely brushing against her. "I'm so proud of you, you stayed so quiet."

Clarke growled at him before leaning forward to capture his lips. She tasted herself on him and it made her buck her hips against him, her fingers yanking up his shirt .

Bellamy pulled away long enough to let her pull his shirt over his head. When her fingers struggled to loosen his shorts he stepped back. "I'll get that." He smirked as he undid the strings and pulled the shorts down his legs, kicking them away.

Clarke leaned forward, ready to kiss him again, but he spun her around and pushed her against the door. He was hard against her back as his hand slid between her legs. He bit down on her neck as he ran a finger along her, only to find her drenched again. "Poor princess, you really are horny aren't you?"

"Knock it off, Bellamy…" Clarke's voice came out a lot breathier than she meant for it to be and Bellamy just laughed.

She watched as his hand stroked across her stomach, leading her forward until she stood before the dresser.

"Put your hands on the dresser." Bellamy's words were quiet in her ear as she followed his instructions while waiting in breathless anticipation, wondering what he would do next.

His hands went to her hips as his leg slid between her. He knocked his legs against both of hers and she moved them apart. He pulled her hips back and then his erection was bumping at her entrance. She watched in the mirror as he took himself in his hand, stroking once and then twice before he lined himself up with her center.

Bellamy's eyes met Clarke's in the mirror. "Remember-"

"Quiet, I know." Clarke grinned at him. "Just fuck me already."

Bellamy grinned before sliding into her, both moaning quietly when he was fully seated inside.

"Hold on, because I know you won't be able to keep quiet for long so we need to make this fast."

He pulled back before slamming back in, setting a quick pace. They both watched in the mirror as her breasts swung with each thrust. Bellamy's hand snaked down and rubbed against her clit, causing Clarke to moan - loudly.

Bellamy's other hand shot up to cover Clarke's mouth, but his thrusts didn't pause nor did the movement of his finger. He readjusted his stance and then he was hitting her g-spot and she lost it.

"Fuck, Bell. Harder." And then she was moaning against his hand as her hips swung back to meet each of his thrusts.

"Damn it, Clarke. Quiet…"

"Fuck, fuck…" Clarke wasn't being quiet and his hand wasn't muffling enough of the sound.

"For fucks sake, Clarke." Bellamy pulled out and swung her around, ignoring her whimper. "Your grandmother is in the room next to us. Do you really want her to hear you?"

Clarke shook her head. "I don't care, Bell. Just get back inside of me now!"

Bellamy growled as he lifted her onto the dresser and plunged back into her. His lips crashed down on hers as he tried to swallow her cries. He hooked his arm under her thigh, adjusting the angle again as he kept up his torturous speed.

"Bell. Bell. Bell." His name was a chant on her lips while her hand slid between them, moving against her clit. Her hips canted up to meet his thrusts and her hand as her head fell backwards.

Bellamy gave up on trying to get her to keep quiet as he bit down on her neck. He knew she was close, feeling her begin to flutter around him. When he lifted her leg higher, he began to push against her g-spot again. With just a few strokes she was falling apart in his arms, her moans loud and he fucking loved it.

He thrust into her a few more times and then he was falling over the edge. He leaned forward, his head against her shoulder as they both caught their breath.

"That definitely wasn't quiet. " Bellamy laughed as he stood up and met her eyes. "I bet you woke everyone up."

"Maybe… but it was totally worth it." Clarke grinned.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Bellamy was still smiling when their lips met.

The next day they found that Bellamy had been right. All of their friends had a grand time making comments about how they'd gotten woken up in the middle of the night, and Clarke's grandmother avoided them whenever she could. When she couldn't avoid them, her eyes looked anywhere but at them. Clarke spent the day with her face pressed into Bellamy's shoulder as he hid a laugh in her hair every time someone mentioned it. After her grandmother avoiding them or when she actually had to interact with them, Clarke was sent into a peal of giggles that Bellamy couldn't help, but join in on. That night they didn't even bother to try to hide what they were doing. In fact, Bellamy did everything that he could to make Clarke scream out his name.


End file.
